FIG. 1 is an earphone plug 1 with an antenna disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model application, publication number of which is M391240. The earphone plug 1 comprises an earphone header 12 and a sleeve type antenna 13. The earphone header 12 is provided with a conductive terminal 121, the conductive terminal 121 has a protruding portion 1211 bent sideward. The sleeve type antenna 13 has a sleeve opening 131, the sleeve opening 131 is provided with a recessed groove 132. The sleeve type antenna 13 is provided with an antenna 133, a feed end 1331 of the antenna 133 is received in the recessed groove 132.
After the earphone header 12 and the sleeve type antenna 13 are assembled, the protruding portion 1211 of the conductive terminal 121 need to be pressed on the feed end 1331 of the antenna 133 to establish an electrical connection. Therefore, when the earphone header 12 and the sleeve type antenna 13 are assembled, it must make the protruding portion 1211 of the conductive terminal 121 aligned with the feed end 1331 of the antenna 133 firstly, and then assembled. Due to the need for alignment, the assembling between the earphone header 12 and the sleeve type antenna 13 is not easy. Moreover, since a size of the earphone plug 1 is too small, a size of the protruding portion 1211 of the conductive terminal 121 and a size of the feed end 1331 of the antenna 133 are also small, which makes the protruding portion 1211 of the conductive terminal 121 not easily aligned with the feed end 1331 of the antenna 133, thereby making the assembling more difficult. Moreover, the earphone header 12 and the sleeve type antenna 13 are electrically connected in the pressing manner, it is easy to make the protruding portion 1211 of the conductive terminal 121 get loose of or disengaged with the feed end 1331 of the antenna 133 to result in a poor contact due to a force applied to the earphone plug 1 from hit.
The protruding portion 1211 of the conductive terminal 121 and the feed end 1331 of the antenna 133 may be soldered or adhered. However, a holding force between the protruding portion 1211 and the feed end 1331 with soldering or adhering is not sufficient, so when the conductive terminal 121 is subject to a force and is declined, it is easy to make the conductive terminal 121 and the antenna 133 get loose or disengaged at the soldered point or the adhered point to result a poor contact. Moreover, since the protruding portion 1211 of the conductive terminal 121 and the feed end 1331 of the antenna 133 are temporally lapped together before the soldering, when the conductive terminal 121 is subject to a slight hit, it is easy for the protruding portion 1211 to be moved and disengaged with the feed end 1331, thereby resulting a poor contact between the conductive terminal 121 and the feed end 1331 after they are assembled.